Soul Eater Juke box part 2
by Wgreen
Summary: Part Two of the Drabble challenge!  There's mostly fluff with an angst twist! FreexEruka


Soul Eater Jukebox Pt 2

I don't own Soul Eater

Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage

Ever since the beginning Eruka admired Free. He might have been a complete klutz and a goofball but he lived up to his namesake, he was free. He was so was unlike Eruka, Free would would plunge head first for what he wanted. She would just sit back and watch, they were so different, but Eruka felt that they were alike, somehow.

Santa Is a Redneck by Jeff Dunham

Free _loved _Christmas! Out of all of the holidays, this was his favorite. As he walked with Eruka firmly holding onto his arm he spotted his childhood hero, Santa! Well it wasn't _really_ him, it was just a mall worker. Kids gathered around him, sitting in his lap asking for toys of all shapes and sizes. Watching them something clicked in Free's mind, what did he get for Eruka! Free desperately tore his mind into pieces but couldn't think of anything! Then like a baseball bat it struck Free. They could just wander the mall until Eruka pointed out something she liked! It was a perfect plan! That was until the two aimlessly paced through the mall for most of the day, Eruka saying absolutely nothing! With a heavy heart Free was about to admit defeat. As they made their way back to the exit Free spotted the mall Santa again. As he watched him another flawless plan cracked through his mind, take Eruka to him to find out what she wanted! Dragging her along Free pretty much forced her to the mall Santa. She kicked and whined that it would be embarrassing but Free would have no part of it. Once they reached the mall Santa, Free encouraged her to sit, despite the little children giggling. With a pout Eruka did, when the mall Santa asked what she wanted, Eruka looked to Free defiantly and replied.

"I want my boyfriend to understand, that as long as I have him, I don't need anything." Free's expression flattened as he face palmed until his forehead was raw, how could he have missed that.

Memory Imprints by Fear Factory

The thoughts kept Free up, actually it was all of the nightmares, the thoughts after he awoke were only a bonus. In the end it didn't matter, both were about his past. He could only remember certain things, horrible things. Free wasn't sure when they happened or even what they were but he _knew_ that they were terrible. They hurt him, his carefree mind unable to take the vast amount of pain. Sometimes they were of a family, other times a woman standing next to him. Were they memories of his family, his wife. He couldn't tell if they were but he knew that they were close, so they must have been. What hurt him the most, was that despite how close they had been he could not remember their names. Free would rack his mind and never remember. As he laid back down under the stars he looked to his companion, his life mate, Eruka. Would he one day forget the woman who taught him how to love again, would he forget her just as easily. Under the beam of the stars that night, Free vowed that he would never forget, Eruka Frog.

Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings

It was raining, why did it have to rain! Fee was standing outside Eruka's house trying to get her to go out with him. As he threw the fourth stone at her window the frog witch finally came to the window. She was wearing the most beautiful dress Free had ever seen. As she floated down from next to Free Eruka grabbed a hold of his arm. As the rain poured the two walked arm in arm, they didn't mind, as long as they were together.

When It's Love by Van Halen

"Eruka, I well... woman, I love you!" Free hollered, tears welling up in his eyes. Holding his head down in defeat, Free prayed that Eruka would understand his feelings as he presented the flowers to her. There was a uneasy silence between the two for what seemed like forever. Finally Eruka asked in a near whisper.

"How do you know, the last you said that you broke my heart, how will this will be different? You say you love me but after all you've done with that... snake witch how can I trust you, _tell me_!" Free only continued to hold his head down, his shame wouldn't allow him to look up at his wife, soon to be ex wife. With tears pouring down his face all Free could only snivel.

"When you know it's love, you know that it's love."

My Life by 12 Stones

Free was a drifter, that was what he did. Everyone tried telling him how to live his but he hated that, detested it. That was why he chose the name, Free, well that and because of his rescue. Regardless Free was _free_. He lived by his own rules, his own code. That was why he had to leave Eruka. It hurt, it hurt more than he could ever imagine but she tried to control him, _own him_. At first it was the small things, like when to wake, when to sleep, stuff Free didn't mind. Over time it became worse though, Eruka forced him into situations that Free hated. Eruka would force him around as if he were a dog, she would hound to have children, it was Free's own personal nightmare. So he had to get away, and so once again live up to his namesake, even if he hurt the one he held closest to his heart.

The Fire Inside by Bob Seger

It was well past midnight, Eruka was having herself an all out pity party. Free, her "Life mate" was gone and she was glad. She was into her fourth shot of tequila, her vision was blurry and her head was light. Eruka couldn't tell if it was the cheap booze or if it was the heartache settling in but she felt aweful. That bastard didn't even bother to say goodbye, he just left. Eruka refuesd to cry, not for his sake. As she fought off the tears, memories of all of his broken promises replayed like a bad record in her mind. After struggling with all her might Eruka finally gave in. She collapsed on the dirty bar table and wept bittersweet tears, she knew he wasn't coming back, the fire that burned for Free had smoldered out.

Am I High by N.E.R.D

Free wandered through the vast desert, tears, sweat and grime coating his face. He could no longer tell reality from the hellish hallucinations that he had been seeing. He saw many things but he only thing kept him going, the vision of her. Ever since he began to hallucinate Free saw her. She was so cute when they first met... Now she was gone and only the promise of a painless death waited for Free. A death in a desert with no one to mourn him, his last thoughts of Eruka.

I've Got The World On a String by Frank Sinatra

His vision was blurry, his chest was on fire. He tried opening his eyes but it stung to even try. Free tried to stand but a soothing familiar voice, told him to rest. Was this a dream or was this really happening.

Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra

Many months had past until Free began to stir. When he woke everything hurt. He looked around to find he was in a familiar place, Eruka's home. How did he get here, he was dead, at least he was supposed to be. A couple of moments went by until he spotted her. She was asleep but Eruka quickly woke. Unlike before her eyes were cold and unforgiving. Yet Free could still see the woman he had fallen in love with in there... somewhere.

"Why did you save me?" Free asked, his voice gravelly and quiet

"Like you said, when you know that it's love, _you know that it's love_."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sup peoples! Sorry this one took a little long to post! This one was easier than the first, this time I didnt' keep on getting heavy metal. Anyways if you want to try the challenge here are the rules, again! **

**Pick a fandom, character or pairing that you like.**

**Set your music player or Ipod to shuffle **

**For each song write a drabble that's related to the song. You only have as long as the song plays, once its finished thats the end of the fic.**

**Do then of em and post.**


End file.
